Misery Bussines: When The Love & Ambition Collides
by Valle de Valium
Summary: AU. Fan Fiction de My Chemical Romance. Todo empieza por dinero y poder. ¿Pero que sucede cuando hay sentimientos de por medio?. ¿Podrá el amor, romper todas las barreras, y triunfar?. Hetero, no Frerard . . Lean! :D
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** La historia fue hecha por **MÍ** y **totalmente inventada por MÍ**. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La personalidad de Gerard Way y los demás personajes "famosos", es totalmente inventada, ya que nunca tuve ningún contacto con él, ni nunca lo conocí personalmente.

**

* * *

**

**Misery Bussines**

_When The Love And Ambition Collides_

Introducción:

_El amor y el dinero nunca fueron de la mano._

_¿Pero qué sucede si la ambición y el poder intentan gobernar en un mundo donde el amor es más fuerte que estos 2?_

_¿Quién ganará? ¿Dinero o amor? _

_El amor puro y verdadero nunca podrá ir de la mano con el dinero, la ambición y el poder... _

_¿O si?_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loco? – Le grité a mi padre, realmente no podía creer que me haya pedido tal cosa. Pero, como dice la canción, soy "_una nena enroscada en los negocios de papá_". ¿Estaba loco? ¿Porqué yo? Lo quería mucho, pero, ¡pedirme tal cosa!

- Vamos hija, solamente te tienes que acercar a su hijo. Seducirlo… tu me entiendes. – Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Era mi padre o lo habían raptado los extraterrestres y lo que veía al frente mío era un holograma de él? Nunca pensé que a partir de ese momento, mi vida iba a cambiar radicalmente.

* * *

Primer Fanfic que publico en . ¿Hay algún fan de My Chem acá?

Todos los Fanfics que veo, son de TH ¬¬

No tngo nada contra TH, pero... sin comentarios mejor. :)

Espero que les guste. :D Ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado muajajaja. (6)

**xoxo I**


	2. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** La historia fue hecha por **MÍ** y **totalmente inventada por MÍ**. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La personalidad de Gerard Way y los demás personajes "famosos", es totalmente inventada, ya que nunca tuve ningún contacto con él, ni nunca lo conocí personalmente.

* * *

**La propuesta**

_If i was a rich girl..._

-

* * *

_We'll walk around, prentending we're all grown up… Hey, rich girl!_

_Well can you tell me why you're so stuck up?_

- Grr… - Fue el único sonido que emití, tratando de alcanzar mi iPhone. Traté de quitarme la sabana de la cabeza pero fue imposible. Estaba totalmente enredada y no sabía como salir. ¿Quién me mando a comprarme una cama de 3 plazas si yo era una adolescente que, con mucha suerte, alcanzaba el 1.65 m? Por fin pude desatarme y gateando atravesé toda la cama.

_When you act like you're so down, does paranoia come around…_

Desactivé el despertador y suspire. 7:30 A.m. Era un hermoso día soleado para alardear lo rica que era. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Amaba mi vida. Me dirigí al baño y me miré al espejo, parecía un oso panda. Mis ojeras llegaban hasta el piso, reí imaginando que yo era el pandita que Ben Stiller mataba en Tropic Thunder. Esa película cambió mi vida (nótese el sarcasmo). No tendría que haberme quedado despierta hasta tarde practicando con Penny, pero esa competencia era realmente importante para mí. Me cambié y salí de mi casa hasta el establo. Penny me estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la cara. Realmente, la falta de sueño me estaba afectando, ¡los caballos no pueden sonreír!

- Hey chica, ¿como dormiste? – Le pregunté acariciándole su hermoso pelaje color chocolate. Ella se dejó acariciar señalando que había dormido bien. Me encantaba hablar con ella, a veces creía que ella me entendía. Le contaba todos mis problemas y cosas, era mi mejor amiga, por raro que parezca. - Vamos a practicar duro hoy… ¿Eh? Faltan tan sólo algunos días para la competencia. – Le sonreí y ella me lamió la cara. Más que una yegua, parecía un perro. La saqué de su "habitación" como a mi me gustaba llamarla y la lleve hacia la pista. Me subí encima de ella y comenzamos a correr.

La sensación del viento en mi cara era genial. Era como volar, los problemas se volvían nada. Penny corría ágilmente y con una elegancia digna de un caballo pura sangre. Me había iniciado en la equitación cuando apenas era una niña, a los 7 años. Diez años después, podía decir que era una profesional, competía nacional e internacionalmente. Era, junto con la música y la literatura, una de mis pasiones. A penny me la regaló mi padre, Georg Waldorf, en mi décimo segundo cumpleaños. Era hermosa, su pelaje era color chocolate y su crina de color negro azabache. Saltamos la última valla y llegamos al final del recorrido. Respiré agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire y de lejos veo a Joseph, mi mayordomo, agitar los brazos en busca de mi atención. Reí, se veía demasiado chistoso haciendo esas señas. Tomé a Penny de su rienda y me acerqué a Joe

- Joe! Que sucede?

- Señorita, su padre requiere verla – suspiré, así nunca podría ganar la competencia. Tenía ganas de seguir practicando.

- Podrás llevar a Penny a su habitación? – Él río ante la denominación que le había dado a su establo.

- Claro, My Lady, lo que usted desee – Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y me encaminé hasta el sendero que me llevaba a mi casa.

- Odiaba que el patio trasero fuera tan grande, cruzarlo, desde la pista de entrenamiento me llevaba aproximadamente 10 mins. Y ni hablar cuando debía llevar a Penny a su establo, otros 15 minutos más. Pero, ¿Qué se podría esperar de Georg Waldorf? Quería lo "mejor" para su hijita, Samantha Waldorf. Pateé una piedrita que obstruía mi paso. Durante mis 17 años de vida había comprobado que la frase que decía que "el dinero todo lo compra" era todo mentira. Quería a mi padre, pero no podía ser feliz si lo veía 2 veces cada mes. Él trataba de arreglarlo todo con dinero. JA! Como si eso pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Por eso me había convertido en lo que hoy soy, una niñita malcriada y ambiciosa que lo único que le preocupaba era el dinero. Entré por la puerta trasera y crucé la enorme sala para llegar al despacho de mi padre. Toqué dos veces y una voz grave me indicó que pasara. Abrí la puerta y él estaba en su enorme escritorio acomodando sus papeles. Me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y me sonrió. Como me hubiera gustado heredar sus ojos, pero tengo ojos marrones, igual a los que tenía mi madre.

- Necesito hablar contigo Samantha. – Enredó sus manos encima de la mesa. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Siempre era antes de retarme por que había saturado sus tarjetas de crédito o antes de darme una mala noticia.

- Que sucede papá? - Pregunté con miedo, sentándome en la silla que estaba frente a él.

- Es algo delicado – Mi garganta hizo un ruido muy fuerte cuando tragué saliva – Necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro, en que te ayudo – Le sonreí, ya había pasado lo peor.

- Recuerdas a los Way? Nuestros vecinos de los terrenos del fondo? – Claro que los recordaba, Donald y su esposa eran muy amables, ellos nos habían vendido a Penny. Todos nuestros caballos se los habíamos comprado a ellos. Tenían a los mejores del mundo, por eso era tan ricos. – Bueno, Waldorf Inc. está interesada en asociarse con ellos, pero hay un problema – Dijo, advirtiendo mi cara de que no entendía nada – Ellos al parecer, no les gusta tener socios que apenas conocen, tienen que entrar en confianza. ¡Ahí es donde entras tú!

- Yo? – Pregunté, no entendía nada. Él podía ganarse su confianza solo.

- Si… Lo que tienes que hacer es que el hijo mayor de lo Way se enamore de ti – Estaba en estado de shock, no podía procesar lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Era una broma?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estás loco? – Le grité a mi padre, realmente no podía creer que me haya pedido tal cosa. Pero, como dice la canción, soy "una nena enroscada en los negocios de papá". ¿Estaba loco? ¿Porqué yo? Lo quería mucho, pero, ¡pedirme tal cosa!

- Vamos hija, solamente te tienes que acercar a su hijo. Seducirlo… tu me entiendes. – Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Era mi padre o lo habían raptado los extraterrestres y lo que veía al frente mío era un holograma de él? – Mira, si tu sales con él por unos meses, ellos seguro que entrarían en confianza porque somos consuegros y nuestros hijos están súper enamorados, y así podríamos ser socios. Entiendes? – Odiaba su maldito poder de persuasión, tenía que aceptar si o si.

- Está bien – suspiré, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado - ¿Cómo es el chico?

- Es bastante guapo el muchacho, pero no se si es de tu tipo. – Encima era feo! – Se llama Gerard Way, es el mayor de los 2 hermanos Way y tiene 20 años. Mañana lo conocerás, los Way nos invitaron a uno de sus torneos de polo que hacen en su casa.

- Genial… - Murmuré, antes de retirarme de su oficina. ¿Gerard Way? Trataba de imaginármelo en mi cabeza, pero no podía. Papá dijo que no era de mi tipo, así que no era rubio, no estaba bronceado y no tenía ojos azules. Eso quedaba descartado. Bufé. ¿Con que espécimen me iba a encontrar mañana? Me agarré desesperadamente la cabeza. ¿¿En qué me había metido??

* * *

Dejo también el primer capítulo :)

Espero que lo disfruten. ;)

**xoxo I**


	3. Conociendo al objetivo

**Disclaimer:** La historia fue hecha por **MÍ** y **totalmente inventada por MÍ**. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La personalidad de Gerard Way y los demás personajes "famosos", es totalmente inventada, ya que nunca tuve ningún contacto con él, ni nunca lo conocí personalmente.

* * *

**Conociendo al objetivo**

_Me enamoré de tí desde que te tuve enfrente por primera vez, y desde entonces eres mi sueño, mi ilusión más deseada, mi aliento de cada día y mi compañía constante._

* * *

8.30 A.m. Había dormido tan solo 3 horas. Estaba muy ansiosa por lo que iba a suceder hoy. ¡Quería conocer a Gerard Way! Bufé y me volteé, mirando el techo de mi cama. Pensé en ponerme a contar cuantos cuadraditos blancos y cuantos rosas tenía, pero no quería perder más tiempo. Me levanté a duras penas y me dirigí hacia el baño. Abrí la canilla, dejando que el agua llenara la bañera. Me dirigí a mi closet, pensando en que rayos me ponía. ¿Un mini-short negro y una camisa abotonada blanca? No… Demasiado informal. Debía ser algo bastante elegante, un vestido. Muchas personas de la High Society iban a estar allí y yo vestida como si fuera a la playa. En el fondo de todo, tapado por varios sacos y una campera de cuero roja (que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó eso ahí), encontré un vestido precioso. Era de una tela con estampado escocés, azul y rojo. Corto, hasta la mitad de los muslos y bien apretado al cuerpo, con escote estilo corazón. Lamentablemente, resaltaba mucho mi figura. Odiaba usar cosas apretadas, pero muy a mi pesar, hoy tenía que estar "sexy", por así decirlo. Sonriendo, me dirigí hacia la bañera. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Este era el momento en que la inseguridad me invadía. ¿En que me había metido? ¿Porqué tenía que decir que si? ¿Qué pasaba si era feo? ¿Qué hacía? Si, lo acepto, era demasiado superficial, pero así me criaron.

En el hipotético caso de que fuera lindo. ¿Si no resultaba? ¿Si yo no era de su tipo? No era Angelina Jolie como para decir que todo hombre que me veía fantaseaba conmigo, pero tenía lo mío. Tenía ganas de hundirme en la bañera, ahogarme y no despertarme nunca más. Pero no podía hacer eso, no. No le podía fallar a mi padre. Era lo único que tenía. Mi madre había fallecido cuando apenas tenía 2 años. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi mente. No quería llorar, hoy no. Salí casi corriendo de la bañera, enrollándome con el toallón. Necesitaba calmarme. Coloqué mi iPhone en los altavoces y puse play. "Rock and Roll Star" comenzó a sonar.

- "In my mind, my dreams are real." - Coreé gritando. Sabias palabras Sir Gallagher. – "Tooooooooooooooonight, i'm a rock and roll star!" – Dios… debía dedicarme a otra cosa. Bailar definitivamente no era lo mío. El que me viera, seguramente se hubiera muerto de la risa. Había puesto el tema en repeat y el volumen al 100%. Me ponía de tan buen humor. – It's just rock and roll – Simulé que en mis manos tenía una guitarra y movía mi cabeza al estilo "Flea" Balzary de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers. De repente, la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

- ¿Puedes bajar la música? –Gritó mi padre, bastante molesto debo decir. Le hice caso, no quería pelear y menos con él. – Gracias, hace 5 minutos que estoy tocando la puerta.

- Perdón, no te escuché.

- ¿Cómo me vas a escuchar si la música revienta los vidrios? – Se estaba masajeando las sienes. Levantó su cabeza, me miró dulcemente y sonrió. – Estás hermosa hija. Si ese tipo no se interesa por ti, seguramente es gay. – Reí junto con él. Algo en mi interior me decía que nuestra relación padre-hija iba a cambiar. Sonreí mucho más ante la idea.

- Vamos? – Ofreciéndome su brazo

- Vamos.

Subimos a nuestra limosina para llegar a la casa de los Way. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado diría yo. Pensé que si hubiera sido posible, mariposas saldría de mi boca, que venían desde mi estomago.

- Tranquilízate Sam, déjate de comer las uñas que te vas a quedar sin dedos. – No me había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso, era un tic que había tenido desde niña. Me quité la mano de la boca y miré por la ventana.

Al fin llegamos. Bajamos con toda la elegancia del mundo, dignas de los "Waldorf". Estaba atestado de gente famosa y millonaria.

- Papa… ¿Qué hacen "The Girls Next Door aquí"? – Pregunté señalando a Bridget, Holly y a Kendra que estaban junto con Hef. Mi padre me miró con una cara de no teniendo idea. – Le puedo pedir un autógrafo a Kendra? – Amaba su reality. Lo veía todas las noches por E! Entertainment. Él me miró confuso, seguro que no podía creer lo que yo le estaba pidiendo. – Haz de cuenta de que no me escuchaste decir nada. – Sentencié sonrojada. ¡Pero que tenía de malo! Bueno, en realidad mucho. Admiraba a las conejitas de Playboy jaja. El rió y caminamos hacia una pareja de mediana edad.

- Donald, Donna ¿Qué tal? – Los saludó mi progenitor. Ambos se dieron vuelta. "Donald" tenía el cabello canoso y hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía un tipo bastante amable. "Donna" era la belleza encarnada en mujer. A pesar de estar bastante avanzada en edad, su cara no tenía muchas arrugas y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Su cabello rubio caía lacio en capas sobre su espalda.

- Georg! Que gusto que vinieras! Los estábamos esperando – El lo saludó con un caluroso apretón de manos

- Bien, disfrutando las vacaciones. Oh! Les presento a mi hermosa hija, Samantha. Hija, ellos son Donna y Donald Way. – Rebobinemos… dijo ¡¿WAY?! Un repentino ataque de pánico me invadió. Traté de sonreírles pero me fue imposible.

- Mucho gusto señorita. – Me saludó Donald.

- Mucho gusto. – Fue lo único que pude murmurar.

- Georg, creo que deberás tener cuidado, es muy hermosa. Seguro que muchos hombres la asechan. – Bromeó Donna. Todos rieron y yo estaba peor que un tomate.

- Pues, vamos a sentarnos. Nosotros los estábamos esperando a ustedes. – Nos dirigimos hacia uno de los palcos que había en el hipódromo. Todo se veía perfectamente bien. Mi padre, que estaba sentado al lado mío, me susurró

- Te puede calmar un poco? Finge un poco por dios! No te sirvieron las clases de actuación?

- Papá, tomé las clases de actuación cuando tenía 4 años, además, por cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar para conocerlo? – Suspiró, seguro arto de mi nerviosismo.

- Estaba pensando en que hubiera sido mejor si lo conocías cuando terminara el partido, pero por lo que veo, no puedes aguantar mucho tiempo. Es el que tiene el número 1, del equipo rojo. – Se podía notar que mi padre estaba hastiado de todo esto, no me soportaba otro minuto más. Sonriendo volteé mi cara hacia la cancha, para buscarlo. Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando lo vi.

Definitivamente, no era mi tipo…

… pero él era mucho mejor. Él era perfecto. Corría ágilmente sobre un enorme caballo negro , cuyo pelaje brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Se notaba que era alto y bastante musculoso. Sus brazos doblados para sostener la rienda, mostraban unos perfectos bíceps. Su piel era blanca y tersa como la nieve, pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas debido a la agitación. Sus facciones eran tan perfectas, que cualquier modelo envidiaría. Tenía una nariz finita y recta, junto a unos labios algo carnosos y rosados. Sus ojos, enormes y de color verde esmeralda, estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras. Y por último, su cabello, a la altura de la barbilla, se mecía hacia atrás por el viento.

Por si queda alguna duda… ¿Ya mencioné que era perfecto?

Ok, esto ya era personal. No lo iba a hacer ni por mi padre, ni por Waldorf Inc., ni por nadie. Lo iba a hacer por mí. Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos, era que él me besara apasionadamente, que antes de irme a dormir me dijera al oído que me amaba, y que me hiciera cosas no aptas para menores. Observé todo el partido con una sonrisa en la cara. Él iba a ser mío.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)

Este fic, sinceramente me encanta, espero que a uds tmb. :)

**xoxo I**


End file.
